


Elefantes Rojos

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Happy Ending, Inception AU, M/M, Mencion de OiKuro pasado, Solo una insinuacion delicada porq no sabia el rating apropiado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Kuroo finalmente conoce a alguien que no solo puede mantenerle el ritmo, sino también vencerlo en sus propios juegos mentales y ese alguien es simplemente el amor de su vida.





	Elefantes Rojos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Elephants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192379) by [hatakaashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakaashi/pseuds/hatakaashi). 



> Para Mixi.  
> Holi, hola, soy un poco débil por el Kuroaka, pero también soy muy aficionada al Oikuro. Realmente disfruté escribiendo esto, porque fue un desafío escribir algo que no fuera angustia, para variar :D Espero que te guste tu regalo ❤  
> Inspirado en gran medida por Inception de Christopher Nolan, aunque no es necesario que veas la película para seguir la trama.
> 
> NdT: Yo creo que si se necesita ver la película, porque personalmente no recordaba la mayoría de las posiciones, especialmente la de Akaashi (El hombre clave: es la mano derecha de Leonardo Di Caprio, se encarga de los detalles y la investigación).  
> Beteado por La Santisima Murkami, quien no solo lo hizo raudo y veloz sino que también se repaso la película ❤

Kuroo se encuentra con el amor de su vida bajo las pesadas luces de una mesa de blackjack.

No es siquiera media tarde, pero él ya está haciendo señas para otro vaso de whisky escocés, limpio. El hielo solo arruina el sabor y le gusta la suave quemadura en su garganta. En cualquier otra parte del mundo, podría ser un poco demasiado temprano para un trago, pero no aquí, no en Las Vegas. Aquí es solo un poco tarde para un trago.

Kuroo disfruta de la atmosfera. Las charlas de los espectadores, los excitados gritos de alegría o los tristes _owws_ , las tragamonedas con el constante ding-ding-perdiste. Él disfruta el ruido, el ruido lo ayuda a concentrarse.

Él sabe que no tiene ninguna competencia (competencia _rea_ l) antes de que el croupier siquiera oferte. Por un momento, en realidad piensa que el tipo gordo sentado en la silla de terciopelo verde sería lo suficiente bueno, pero no lo es. Ninguno de ellos lo son. Qué montón de patéticos.

El amor de su vida tiene ojos de muñeca, labios de caramelo y una mandíbula del viejo Hollywood. Lleva el uniforme de camarero estándar y coloca la bebida de Kuroo frente a él, inclinando la cabeza bruscamente, preguntándole si le gustaría algo más. Su voz es suave y aterciopelada, y Kuroo está intrigado. Quiere mantenerlo hablando, quiere escuchar más, para que luego pueda soñar despierto sobre los ruidos que este chico debe hacer en la cama. Lascivos, definitivamente. _Aguas tranquilas, aguas profundas_.

—Mira, mira.

Kuroo es declarado ganador (de nuevo) y permite que sus labios se transformen en una gran sonrisa.

—Es por eso que siempre apuesto por el negro.

Él se termina su bebida y le da el vaso vacío a su camarero, guiñándole un ojo y girando su dedo índice con un movimiento que indica _otro_.

—¿Está seguro de que quiere un cuarto trago?

—¿Me estas vigilando, chico lindo?

—Podría decir eso—dice el tipo, sin expresión.

—Heh. Me halagas.

Kuroo está a punto de pedirle ver la etiqueta con su nombre, cuando el chico baja su boca, sus labios rozan el caparazón de la oreja de Kuroo.

—Quiero ver qué tan bien te las arreglas bajo presión, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo parpadea, sorprendido. Él tiene un millón de preguntas, pero ni siquiera llega a hacer una, porque su camarero comienza a agitar los brazos, balanceándolos y gritando a seguridad que _él_ está haciendo trampa, ¡que _él_ es un tramposo! Luego desaparece entre la multitud, suavemente, mientras deja a Kuroo para lidiar con una maldita tormenta.

Aparentemente, el amor de su vida es un imbécil.

 

 

~

 

 

Su teléfono ha estado en silencio desde el martes. Demasiado tiempo, él lo sabe. Tener un descanso de un trabajo de mierda es una cosa, pero Kuroo ama su trabajo y sus manos han estado picando por comenzar una nueva aventura, para ser lanzado a la refriega y disfrutar de cada segundo de locura hasta que todo haya terminado. Entonces comenzar de nuevo.

Solo unos días más y si Bokuto no lo llama, él comenzará a buscar un nuevo proyecto por su cuenta.

 

 

~

 

 

Bokuto nunca decepciona.

Es tarde, pasadas las doce de la noche, cuando su teléfono comienza a zumbar y Kuroo solo contesta, debido al familiar tono de llamada.

—¡Brooo! —La voz de Bokuto es tan ruidosa como siempre—. Bro, escucha. Conseguimos un trabajo.

—Ya era la maldita hora —Él gruñe, solo medio dormido—. ¿Conseguiste armar el equipo?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Nuestras últimas incorporaciones son simplemente... bueno, lo verás por ti mismo —Él puede, de hecho, escuchar a Bokuto sonriendo desde el otro lado.

—Dime dónde me necesitas.

—París. Necesito que tomes el próximo vuelo a París. Es en...—Él escucha otra voz del lado de Bokuto—. Tres horas y cuarenta y dos minutos a partir de ahora.

Él se ríe—Bro, ni siquiera sabes en cuál-

—Oh, pero lo sé. LAX. **(*)**

—¿Cómo?

No había estado exactamente ocultando su paradero, pero no es como si hubiera dejado un rastro.

—Te lo dije, nuestros miembros más nuevos son increíbles, bro. Akaashi reservó tu vuelo y traslado hace 4 días.

—¿Y solo me llamaste hasta ahora, porque...?

—Nuestro cliente esta vez es realmente complicado, así que quería que descansaras bien.

Él sonríe emocionado. Excelente. No hay nada que ame más que un desafío.

—No hay descanso para el mal.

—¡Hey hey heyyyy!

Son exactamente las 8:15 a.m. cuando Kuroo aborda el avión.

Destino: La ciudad de amor.

 

 

~

 

 

El amor de su vida es conocido con el nombre de Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji, y Kuroo no se sorprende en absoluto cuando Bokuto lo presenta como su nuevo hombre clave.

—Perdí mucho debido a tu pequeño truco —dice mientras se dan la mano, todavía al borde de si está más molesto o divertido—. Me lo debes.

—No —La atención de Akaashi ya está en su teléfono, las yemas de los dedos bailando sobre la pantalla táctil.

—Me costaste tiempo y dinero, así que me debes una _grande_ —Él presiona.

—No te debo _nada_ _—_ Akaashi mira hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño— Gracias a mí no tuviste que esperar en Aduanas y volaste en primera clase de forma gratuita. Entonces, ¿qué tal un poco de gratitud, Kuroo-san?

Los labios de Kuroo automáticamente se curvan hacia arriba.

Akaashi es un imbécil grosero y, aparentemente, le gusta tener la última palabra.

Él decide que está entretenido, después de todo.

 

 

~

 

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué exactamente París? —Kuroo pregunta haciendo conversación, mientras Bokuto y Akaashi conducen hacia un viejo almacén, que ellos han transformado en su cuartel general.

—Nuestro arquitecto está aquí —Akaashi explica.

—¿Estamos trabajando con una papa frita?

Bokuto se ríe, mientras que Akaashi rueda los ojos débilmente. Kuroo lo ha visto dar mejores.

—No, Kuroo-san, él es japonés. Es solo que va a la Sorbona.

Kuroo se detiene en seco— ¿Me estás diciendo que nuestro arquitecto todavía está en la universidad?

—Sí, Akaashi lo encontró. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho.

—Eso es parte de mi trabajo, Bokuto-san.

Kuroo no había imaginado a Akaashi como del tipo modesto, ni siquiera le gustaba la gente modesta. ¿Por qué ser modesto, cuando tienes talento y cerebro y, bueno, todo lo que Akaashi tiene?

Su arquitecto, Kageyama Tobio, es un chico (un niño en realidad) alto, delgado y solo un novato. En el lapso de cinco minutos desde su introducción, Kuroo lo ve tropezar con sus propios pies, verter leche sobre su camisa y accidentalmente rozar su mano contra la entrepierna de Kuroo, en lugar de tomar su mano para un apretón.

—Cuidado, niño. No me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para ir directamente por las joyas.

Algo en él le da a Kuroo una sensación de inquietud. Podría ser el hecho de que no sonría. O el hecho de que sea tan malditamente incómodo socialmente. La gente no parece ser lo de Kageyama.

Excepto por Akaashi, no, con él, Kageyama es completamente diferente. Sus penetrantes ojos azules centellean con asombro cada vez que su _hombre clave_ habla y siempre es: "Sí, Akaashi-sensei" y "No, Akaashi-sensei."

Akaashi empuja una gran pila de papeles en las manos de Kageyama, luego golpetea su reloj y Kageyama se va a alguna parte, Kuroo asume que a sus clases de la tarde.

En el segundo en que Kageyama sale por la puerta, él se vuelve hacia Bokuto.

—Escúchame, bro. Si quieres, podría fácilmente llamar a Kenma y él estará aquí antes de que lo sepas.

—No, es genial —Bokuto sonríe—. Confía en mí.

—Sabes que confío en ti con mi vida. Pero ese niño es... —Él sacude la cabeza—. Algo sobre él no está del todo bien.

El bufido de Akaashi viene de atrás

—Kuroo-san, ¿alguna vez has visto Rain Man? **(1)**

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese lerdo es un genio de las matemáticas? —Kuroo se burla—. Bien por él. Pero lo que necesitamos es un maldito buen arquitecto y no solo un niño que sea bueno con los números.

—Kageyama-kun no es solo un maldito buen arquitecto. Él es el mejor —Akaashi sonríe orgullosamente—. Solo le he enseñado los caminos de la arquitectura en el mundo de los sueños por menos de dos semanas y él ya está construyendo laberintos desde cero. Nunca antes había visto a alguien aprender eso tan rápido.

—¿Se supone que eso me impresione? Porque no lo hace. No estoy impresionado en lo más _mínimo._

Hay una leve sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios de Akaashi.

—Lo estarás.

 

 

~

 

 

Resulta que Akaashi tenía razón acerca de Kageyama. Él es un genio y es imposible _no_ impresionarse.

Pero Kuroo no va a admitir eso en voz alta, porque eso sería admitir que estaba equivocado.

 

 

~

 

 

Los cuatro van a Le Cinq para un muy tardío almuerzo. Su camarero los lleva a una mesa aislada en la esquina, la cual todavía da una hermosa vista a los ocupados Campos Elíseos.

—Entonces, ¿asumo que es un viejo amigo el que está solicitando nuestros servicios? —Kuroo arquea una ceja hacia Bokuto, quien asiente, sonriendo—. Esto solía ser-

—Tu antiguo punto de encuentro, sí, Kuroo-san, soy consciente.

—A nadie le gusta un sabelotodo. Pero supongo que ese es tu trabajo.

Akaashi no pesca el anzuelo. De hecho, parece que no está escuchando para nada, con su cara enterrada detrás de un menú.

Kuroo se dice a sí mismo que no le importa. No es como si quisiera la atención de Akaashi de todos modos.

Él _consigue_ llamar su atención cuando su camarero viene a tomar su orden.

—No bebas en el trabajo, Kuroo-san—Akaashi frunce el ceño.

—Ah, pero seguramente el Sr. Sabelotodo sabe que necesito alcohol para que fluyan mis jugos creativos.

El ceño fruncido de Akaashi se profundiza.

Están a mitad de su comida, cuando Oikawa se une a su mesa con un _"Yaaho_ o" y un pequeño saludo de su mano.

—Hola, chicos—Él se quita las gafas de sol, colocándolas frente a su plato vacío—. Largo tiempo sin verlos —Le guiña un ojo a Bokuto y Kuroo—. Solo un capuchino para mí, gracias—Él asiente con la cabeza hacia su camarero, antes de mirar a Akaashi y Kageyama—. ¿Cuál de ustedes dos es mi reemplazo? No, no me digan, no me digan, quiero adivinar —Su dedo índice señala a Akaashi primero, luego se posa en Kageyama—. Tú; tú debes ser el nuevo arquitecto.

Kageyama asiente.

—Eso pensé —Oikawa cruza los dedos y se inclina sobre la mesa—. ¿Están listos chicos para hablar de negocios?

—¿De quién es la mente que voy a tener que robar? —Bokuto pregunta, con la boca llena de langosta.

—No, Kou-chan, no necesito que extraigas una idea. Lo que necesito de ti es que implantes una idea en la mente de alguien.

Bokuto y Kuroo intercambian miradas, lo que hace sonreír a Oikawa, mostrando sus nacarados dientes.

—Entonces, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que no —Akaashi responde, frunciendo las cejas con concentración. O molestia. O ambos—Lo que estás pidiendo es imposible. La mente del sujeto siempre puede rastrear la génesis de la idea. La verdadera inspiración es imposible de falsificar.

—¿Oh? —Oikawa finge un bostezo—. Y aquí estaba yo pensando que estoy trabajando con profesionales —dice encogiéndose de hombros—Oh, bueno, supongo que no eres el mejor en el negocio como dices.

Akaashi odia con pasión la elección de palabras de Oikawa, porque Bokuto es demasiado fácil de manipular para aceptar la oferta de Oikawa.

—Bokuto-san, deberíamos alejarnos de esto.

—¿Qué te parece si ustedes… —Oikawa asiente con la cabeza hacia Akaashi, luego hacia Kageyama—, los niños aficionados vuelven a su hotel o donde sea que esté su base, y nos dejan a nosotros los adultos hablar? Vamos, ahora, váyanse, shu, shu.

A Akaashi no le gusta causar una escena, prefiere manejar las cosas discretamente, no tener la atención y los ojos sobre él. Pero la forma en que Oikawa literalmente los corre con una mano hace que sus entrañas hiervan de ira. Akaashi es el maestro del póker frente a cualquier situación, por lo que asiente con la cabeza hacia Oikawa, dice "los veo luego" a Bokuto y Kuroo y se lleva a Kageyama junto con él fuera del restaurante y en un taxi.

—Akaashi-sensei, ¿a qué te referías con lo que dijiste?

—¿Sabes lo que es el Origen?

—No, Akaashi-sensei.

—Déjame darte un ejemplo de lo que Oikawa-san quiere que hagamos. Si te digo que no pienses en los elefantes rojos, ¿en qué piensas?

—En elefantes rojos.

—Correcto. Pero no es _tu_ idea, porque _sabes_ que yo te la di.

—Oh, lo entiendo ahora —Kageyama responde y los dos permanecen en silencio por un tiempo.

—¿Akaashi-sensei?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Crees que Bokuto-san aceptara el trabajo?

—Estoy seguro de ello. —Akaashi suspira.

 

 

~

 

 

Horas después, Bokuto y Kuroo regresan al almacén.

—Bokuto-san, dame la complejidad de la idea en una escala de uno al diez.

—Relájate, Akaashi, es muy simple —Bokuto se encoge de hombros, si ninguna preocupación en su bolsillo.

Akaashi cierra los ojos y respira profundo. Mantén la calma, Akaashi. Mantén la calma.

—Bokuto-san, ninguna idea es "muy simple" si necesita ser implantada en la mente de otra persona.

—Oikawa aún no nos lo ha dicho.

Akaashi frunce el ceño.

—Cálmate, Akaashi-

—No me digas que me calme, Bokuto-san, tenemos que llevar a cabo un Origen, lo que requerirá meses de preparación y ni siquiera puedes darme una pequeña especificación.

—Va a ser un diez, Akaashi —Kuroo responde—. Este trabajo va a ser un diez.

—¿Te dijo Oikawa-san qué es?

—No, pero conozco a Oikawa.

Akaashi se le queda mirando por demasiado tiempo.

—Kuroo-san, a nadie le gusta un sabelotodo.

 

 

~

 

 

Kuroo ama todo tipo de desafíos. Cualquier cosa que haga que los engranajes en su cerebro corran, lenta pero ciertamente moviéndose. No hay nada más gratificante que colocar la última pieza del rompecabezas y resolver el misterio. Además, el gran cheque de pago, eso es genial también.

Pero también ama los juegos mentales. Él los _adora_.

Que es por lo que para él, Akaashi es único en su clase.

Cuanto más tiempo pasan juntos, más crece su curiosidad. La curiosidad puede matar al gato, pero un gato tiene nueve vidas. Kuroo tiene casi treinta años y ya ha gastado ocho, pero está más que seguro de que Akaashi haría que la última cuente.

Él es un cubo de Rubik para los daltónicos.

Oikawa podría haberles dado un trabajo, pero Kuroo ha comenzado su propio pequeño proyecto. Y él _lo_ completará. Él _va_ a descubrir lo que hace a su hombre clave reaccionar.

 

 

~

 

 

Akaashi y él tienen mucho en común, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo hacen. Realmente no tiene sentido, pero también lo tiene. Un poco.

Ambos tienen confianza, pero de diferentes maneras.

Por ejemplo, él usa su arrogancia como una camiseta, muy seguro de sí mismo y, por supuesto, la sonrisa de marca registrada.

Mientras que Akaashi es más sutil al respecto. No es solo el hecho de que es precioso (lo cual es, Dios, lo es) sino que tiene este aire sobre él, la forma en que se maneja a sí mismo. No tiene que hablar cuando entra a una habitación, él simplemente consigue todos los ojos sobre él. Es una habilidad admirable, de verdad.

Cualquier otro tipo que sea un sabelotodo molestaría a Kuroo, pero no él, no Akaashi. De acuerdo, tal vez a veces. Pero eso es solo porque tienen una especie de competencia silenciosa, tratando de ser más listos que el otro.

A él le gusta improvisar y hacer las cosas de oído, incluso lo prefiere.

Akaashi no.

Akaashi Keiji es una criatura de hábitos, le encanta apegarse a sus rutinas.

Todas las mañanas, exactamente a las 7:30, Akaashi entraba al almacén vestido con su traje (siempre llevaba trajes, Kuroo no se sorprendería si Akaashi realmente durmiera con ellos) trayendo el aroma del café recién hecho y los pasteles. Un muffin de arándanos y un refresco de uva para Bokuto. Cuatro macaroons para Kageyama (rosa, verde, amarillo y café, en ese orden exacto, de lo contrario Kageyama no se los comería) y una leche con chocolate. Un croissant y un Americano para Kuroo y para él mismo.

En realidad, es bastante gracioso, la primera vez que Akaashi le trajo el desayuno, Kuroo echó un vistazo en la bolsa de papel, y encontró un bollo recién horneado dentro.

—¿Te parezco una persona de bollos?

—Si no lo quieres, no te lo comas—Akaashi respondió.

Pudo ver que Akaashi era consciente de que no le gustan los bollos. Un sabelotodo como Akaashi, por supuesto que lo sabe.

Akaashi estaba jugando con él.

Como un gato siempre aterriza sobre sus pies, Kuroo siendo Kuroo, decidió hacer lo que Akaashi no esperaba que hiciera. Se lo comió en silencio, consciente de los ojos gris oscuro sobre él todo el tiempo.

Se limpió las comisuras de la boca y dijo —Sorpréndeme mañana.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Akaashi le trajo otra bolsa de papel con otro bollo dentro.

Ni siquiera era tan gracioso, pero ya tenía la sensación de una broma interna entre los dos. Kuroo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió y rió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te sorprendí? —preguntó Akaashi, luchando contra los músculos de su boca para mantenerlos en línea recta.

—Seguro que sí.

Después de eso, Akaashi siguió cambiando las cosas. Un danés. Un cannoli. Un painau de  chocolate. Sin embargo, no trajo un bollo de nuevo.

 

 

~

 

 

También tienen otra broma interna, que repiten todas las tardes.

Kuroo se balanceaba en su silla y Akaashi caminaba hacia él con un—Kuroo-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Y él se encogía de hombros y decía—Simplemente respirando un poco.

Entonces Akaashi preguntaba— ¿No mucho?— Y él respondía—No, no mucho.

 

 

~

 

 

Akaashi cambia su broma habitual de la tarde.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Kuroo-san? ¿Respirando?

Kuroo parpadea. Aparentemente Akaashi no es tan serio como él pensó.

Bueno.

—No mucho.

—¿Ahorrando el aire para los pájaros y las abejas?

—O para _ti_.

Akaashi resopla un "Kuroo-san, estás tan lleno de mierda" pero hay un visible sonrojo que se arrastra por su cara, generalmente pálida. Kuroo lo ve, porque él siempre lo está mirando.

Él disfruta su juego más y más con cada día.

 

 

~

 

 

Una semana después, Oikawa regresa y finalmente les dice lo que tienen que hacer.

—Hay un chico—Él dice, cruzando las piernas con elegancia—. Es mi alma gemela, pero no lo sabe aún. Necesito que los cuatro lo hagan darse cuenta de que soy la persona adecuada para él. Tienen que hacer que se enamore de mí.

Un breve silencio sigue cuando las palabras de Oikawa se hunden.

Akaashi lo rompe.

—Oikawa-san, lo dices como si fuera muy fácil amarte.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Puedes preguntarle a Tetsu-chan y él te contará todo al respecto—Él le guiña un ojo a Kuroo—. ¿O todo el alcohol te hizo olvidar nuestro tiempo en Mombasa?

—Eso fue hace mucho _mucho_ tiempo—Kuroo responde y cuando finalmente aparta la mirada de Oikawa, se encuentra a Akaashi mirándolo con una extraña expresión en su rostro. La mirada está llena de- ¿Qué? ¿Tristeza? ¿lástima? Él no lo sabe. Lo que _sí_ sabe es que no le gusta.

Por favor, no dejes que sea lástima. Él odia la lástima.

Él la odiaría aún más si Akaashi le tiene lástima.

—Hace mucho tiempo o no, sucedió—Oikawa se vuelve hacia Akaashi como si algo solo se le acabara de ocurrir—. Espera. ¿ _No_ sabías sobre Tetsu-chan y yo?

Akaashi permanece en silencio. Impasible.

—Oh, guau, debes ser un terrible hombre clave.

 

 

~

 

 

Su objetivo es Iwaizumi Hajime. 29. Japonés.

Una ascendiente estrella de voleibol, cuya carrera atlética había terminado antes de que realmente despegara. Una horrible lesión.

Actualmente un periodista deportivo.

Ama a los perros, posee tres. Comida favorita: tofu agedashi. Sus pasatiempos incluyen viajar, fotografía y windsurf.

Hace mucho trabajo voluntario.

Un buen tipo, de principio a fin.

Cuanto más descubre Akaashi sobre él, menos quiere que se mezcle con alguien como Oikawa.

 

 

~

 

 

Akaashi le ruega a Bokuto que reconsidere, repite una y otra vez que este no es su negocio, que este no es el tipo de cosas que hacen.

—Bokuto-san, por favor. Una vez que plantemos la idea en la mente de Iwaizumi-san, la semilla de ella crecerá y lo definirá. Podría cambiar todo sobre él.

Bokuto no acepta un no por respuesta. Bokuto nunca acepta un no por respuesta.

Suspirando, Akaashi aprieta los dientes, prepara una taza de café recién hecho y entrevista a Oikawa hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Akaashi es implacable en su búsqueda de respuestas.

—Dime otra vez, Oikawa-san, ¿por qué Iwaizumi-san te odia?

—Ya te lo dije, Akaashi.

—Lo _sé_ , es por eso que dije que me lo contaras de _nuevo._

—Esta será la trigésima vez, probablemente. ¿Estás aburrido o solo quieres molestarme?

Akaashi considera decirle que tiene alrededor de un millón de cosas mejores que hacer (en la cima de su cabeza), si solo estuviera aburrido. Pero no lo está. Akaashi quiere tener toda la información, todos los detalles, todo lo que hay que saber sobre Oikawa e Iwaizumi, su relación, cómo se conocieron, por qué, cuándo y demás. Él es un perfeccionista y nunca permitiría que un pequeño detalle se deslice a través de las grietas. Debido a que el más pequeño y minúsculo detalle podría ser lo que haga que la escala hacia su misión se complete con éxito. O viceversa.

—Entonces, dime otra vez y conviértelo en la treinta y un vez.

 

 

~

 

 

Kuroo espera a que Bokuto lleve a Kageyama hacia lo profundo, dentro de su propio subconsciente, preparándolo y dándole su propia experiencia y conocimientos, antes de ir directamente al escritorio de Akaashi.

—¿Por qué fingiste no saberlo?

Akaashi levanta la vista de su laptop hacia los demandantes ojos de Kuroo —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Jugar al estúpido no te queda, así que solo detén el acto. Lo sabes.

—¿Te estás refiriendo a tu historia con Oikawa-san? —Akaashi pregunta, notando la manera en que Kuroo hace una mueca.

Le toma menos de un segundo forjar una sonrisa convincente, pero Akaashi no es tonto. Este tema es doloroso. Tabú. Él tiene que andar a la ligera. Delicadamente.

—Tienes razón, sabía sobre eso.

—¿Como lo descubriste?

—¿Importa?

—Es importante para _mí_. Dime. Por favor. Me gustaría saber. Solo hay dos opciones. O Bokuto te lo contó o simplemente fuiste muy meticuloso con tu investigación.

Akaashi lame sus labios —¿Cuál opción crees que es?

—Sería muy poco característico de Bokuto el habértelo contado.

—Entonces ahí está tu respuesta.

La sonrisa falsa reaparece de nuevo

—Oikawa estaba equivocado. Eres un muy buen hombre clave.

 

 

~

 

 

Akaashi asume que Kuroo no está contento con él por desenterrar los esqueletos del pasado de su armario, por lo que mantiene la distancia.

Kuroo no quiere distancia, quiere cercanía. Algo que está claramente en la lista de "no quiero" de Akaashi, si es que alguna vez tuvo una. Probablemente la tuvo, ya que él mantiene listas y notas de todo.

Su estómago se estremece cada vez que entra en el almacén y Akaashi ya está allí. Observando en silencio, nunca diciendo la primera palabra, siempre esperando.

 

 

~

 

 

Su dinámica ya no es la misma y ambos lo saben.

Pero ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a abordar al gran elefante en la habitación.

 

 

~

 

 

Se ven obligados a hacerlo cuando los cuatro se hunden en un sueño. Intentan hacerlo, pero en lugar del mundo de los sueños, se encuentran a sí mismos de nuevo en el almacén, completamente despiertos.

—¿Qué pasó?—pregunta Kageyama—. ¿Pensé que solo nos despertaríamos cuando se disparara el cronómetro o si morimos en el sueño?

—Sí, Kageyama, eso es correcto. Lo que experimentaste ahora fue una patada —Bokuto explica.

—¿Una patada? —Kageyama repite.

—Sí. Nos patearon porque _alguien_ —Bokuto mira acusadoramente a Kuroo—. No nos permitió entrar a su mente. ¿Cuál es el gran problema, bro? ¿Por qué tu subconsciente nos echó?

—No confío en Akaashi.

—Akaashi, ¿por qué Kuroo no confía en ti?

—Tal vez deberías preguntárselo tú mismo, Bokuto-san.

—¿Qué te hizo Akaashi?

—Yo no hice nada —Akaashi frunce el ceño.

—Sí, es exactamente eso. Él no hizo nada —Kuroo está de acuerdo.

—Si Akaashi-sensei no hizo nada, ¿por qué estás tan molesto con él, Kuroo-san?

—Porque. Él sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre nosotros, nuestras fortalezas, debilidades, todo. ¿No les molesta a los dos que no sepamos nada de él? —Él mira a Kageyama, luego a Bokuto—. Lo siento, bro, pero me estás pidiendo demasiado. No voy a abrir mi mente a un completo extraño. ¿Qué si él es un espía?

Akaashi da su mejor vuelta de ojos hasta ahora— _No_ soy un espía.

—¿Qué? ¿Se supone que debemos confiar en tu palabra?—Kuroo se burla—. ¿Solo porque _dijiste_ que no eres un espía? Esa es exactamente la clase de respuesta que daría un espía.

—Kuroo-san, estás siendo ridículo.

—¿Lo soy?

—Sí.     

—¡Es suficiente!—Bokuto coloca sus manos en sus caderas. Él mira a Akaashi y Kuroo. De ida y vuelta, los mira a los dos, antes de finalmente murmurar—. Lo tengo —Asiente con la cabeza hacia Kuroo—. Pregúntame lo que sea que quieras saber sobre Akaashi. Puedo hacerle una extracción a su mente y responderte. Eso suena bastante justo, ¿cierto?

—Sí—Kuroo asiente—. Eso es muy justo.

—¡No, no lo es! —Akaashi responde indignado—. ¡Mi investigación son solo fragmentos y piezas que he recopilado de googlear sobre tu vida! Nunca he tenido un extractor hurgando en tu cerebro y diciéndome qué hay ahí. ¡Esto es una absoluta invasión de privacidad!

—¿Cuál es el problema, Chico Lindo? ¿Asustado de que podamos descubrir que eres un espía?

—¡Si fuera un espía, Bokuto-san lo habría averiguado desde el principio!

—Eso es verdad—Bokuto asiente.

—¿O tal vez Kuroo-san no piensa que eres lo suficientemente bueno como Extractor, Bokuto-san?

Manipulando a Bokuto para que tome su lado. Qué listo.

Kuroo tiene que admirar eso, incluso si le molesta.

—Bien. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Esta noche, a las 8 pm, los tres nos reuniremos aquí. Por cada pregunta que tú, —Bokuto mira a Kuroo —hagas sobre Akaashi, te daré una respuesta.

—¡Bokuto-san!

—¡Akaashi, aún no he terminado! Por cada pregunta que Kuroo haga, obtienes una a cambio. También extraeré su mente y te daré una respuesta. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Kuroo y Akaashi comparten un concurso de miradas.

No parpadees, no parpadees, no parpadees.

Los ojos de Kuroo se humedecen y arden, pero vale la pena, porque él gana. ¡Ja!

—Suena justo para mí —Kuroo sonríe.

—Suena justo para mí también. Pero me estoy cansando del almacén. ¿Qué tal si los tres nos encontramos en mi sitio?

—No sé dónde te estás quedando.

—Bokuto-san lo sabe. Él puede decírtelo.

Cuando Akaashi gira sobre sus talones y se marcha, Kuroo empuja a Bokuto entre las costillas—. ¡Ahí! ¿Ves a lo que me refiero, bro?

—No, bro, en realidad no.

 

 

~

 

 

El "sitio" de Akaashi es la Suite Imperial del Hotel Shangri-La. Todo es mármol, con adornos elegantes y muy pretencioso,  tan típico.

Él en realidad no sabe lo que es típico de Akaashi, pero ya que siempre usa sus trajes de tres piezas hechos a mano, Kuroo concluye que el precio de una noche debe ser astronómico, y eso es tan típico de _él_.

Akaashi, con vino tinto en mano, le abre la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó con no beber en el trabajo?

—No estamos trabajando actualmente—Akaashi lo lleva a la sala de estar—. Por favor siéntete como en casa.

—Si no te importa que lo haga—Se deja caer sobre el gran sofá de cuero, poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa.

Solo lo hace, porque espera que Akaashi lo regañe, pero Akaashi no lo hace.

—¿Podría ser que estuvieras demasiado nervioso y no quisieras enfrentarme completamente sobrio? —Él sonríe.

—No todos necesitamos alcohol para enfrentar una situación difícil, Kuroo-san.

Su sonrisa muere en sus labios.

—Pensé que querías saber más sobre mí—Akaashi pregunta, pero realmente no lo hace.

Kuroo parpadea. Quizás Akaashi pensó que no iba a aparecer, con casi una hora de retraso. Tal vez Akaashi realmente lo extrañó. Es un pensamiento poco probable pero, ¿quién sabe con Akaashi?

—Sí. Realmente quiero hacerlo.

—Entonces, debes saber esto —Akaashi se inclina sobre la mesa y hace un gesto para que se acerque, como si estuviera a punto de compartir un secreto. Kuroo inclina la cabeza hacia adelante con curiosidad—. Odio la impuntualidad.

Él se retira inmediatamente y pone una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué _crees_ que llegué tan tarde?

—Oh. Ya veo—Akaashi dice—. Simplemente te gusta alterarme.

Él considera las palabras de Akaashi cuidadosamente. Entonces Akaashi no es tan duro como pretende ser, si él es capaz de alterarlo.

Bien.

Eso los hace dos.

—¿Dónde está Bokuto?

—Regresará pronto.

—Jesucristo, Akaashi, ¿te _mataría_ darme una respuesta directa?

—Bokuto-san fue a buscarte una botella de whisky escocés.

—¿Un lugar elegante como este, seguramente tiene una cosa como servicio a la habitación?—Él sonríe.

—En efecto. Pero solo ofrecen el _buen_ tipo de alcohol—Akaashi responde—. Ya sabes, nada de esa mierda barata que _tú_ bebes.

Ahí está. La no-tan-disimulada provocación de Akaashi.

Lo deja ir, su sonrisa todavía intacta, a pesar de que no hay nada más que quiera que extender la mano por la mesa y abofetear la linda carita de Akaashi. O eso o besar su hermosa carita. Todavía está indeciso sobre cuál sorprendería más a Akaashi.

Personalmente, él quiere hacer ambas.

—No hay nadie que me conozca tan bien como mi bro. Verás, él sabe que yo querría un trago...

— _Por favor_ —Akaashi resopla—. Es un hecho que _siempre_ quieres un trago.

—¿Crees que solo porque has fisgoneado y leído algunos archivos acerca de mí realmente me _conoces_?—Él suelta una carcajada—. Ya _quisieras_.

—Realmente creo que te conozco bastante bien, Kuroo-san—Akaashi toma un sorbo de vino—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te estás poniendo tan a la defensiva sobre ello. ¿Desde cuándo es algo malo que sepa lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta?

—Supongo que piensas que debería sentirme _halagado_.

— _Deberías_.

—Eso es realmente arrogante de tu parte, y si soy _yo_ el que lo dice, bueno...

—¿Arrogante?—Akaashi realmente se ve confundido—. ¿Soy arrogante por considerarte importante y especial?—Se encoge de hombros—. Pensé que a la gente le gustaba ser importante y especial. Supongo que estaba equivocado sobre eso, al menos en lo que a ti concierne.

Él traga, algo duro se alojó en su garganta.

Este es un territorio peligroso. A él le gusta improvisar, pero las palabras de Akaashi lo están lanzando en un ciclo tras otro. No está seguro de que le guste dar pasos hacia adelante cuando no puede ver el suelo frente a él.

Decide que su opción más segura es tomar las riendas de la situación, tener el control, estar en la cima de las cosas.

—Bueno, ya que fuiste _tan_ amable de invitarnos a Bokuto y a mí aquí, como anfitrión, sin duda, no te importara que yo pida un…—Echó un vistazo a la cosa más cara que el pequeño menú tiene para ofrecer. Carne de Kobe y langosta. Mmm—  “ _Surf'n'Turf”_ , ¿verdad?

—No, Kuroo-san, para nada.

—Y oye, la carne va bien con el vino tinto, así que creo que voy a tomar de lo que estás bebiendo.

—Buena elección.

La cara de Akaashi es ilegible, pero la mente de Akaashi debe estar repitiendo diferentes escenarios para despellejarlo vivo, cada uno más doloroso y creativo que el anterior, teniendo que pagar por algo que nunca pensó que Kuroo ordenaría.

Siente la risa burbujeando dentro de su estómago, la cual es difícil de reprimir y afortunadamente, alguien toca la puerta.

—No te molestes, Akaashi, no te molestes, yo iré a recibir a Bokuto, mientras tú consigues eso con el servicio de habitaciones, ¿sí?

Cuando abre la puerta, Bokuto sonríe, entrando con una bandeja de servicio de habitación sobre su hombro.

—¿Dónde está el whisky?

—¿Whisky? ¿Qué whisky? —Bokuto parpadea—. Akaashi dijo que beberías vino tinto como nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estabas ahora?

—Oh, Akaashi sabía que llegarías tarde, así que tan pronto como la recepcionista te vio venir, me pidió que fuera a buscar tu cena. Tenía mucha hambre, así que no te esperamos y ya comimos.

Kuroo traga—¿Cuál es mi cena?

—"Surf'n'Turf" —Bokuto responde—. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

Así que todo este tiempo en que pensó que tenía a Akaashi por los cuernos, Akaashi ya estaba un paso por delante de él.

Una vez más subestimó a su hombre clave. Lo que significaba que estaba equivocado. De nuevo.

Con todo su apetito ido, regresa a su asiento en el sofá, mientras Bokuto toma el sillón junto al de Akaashi.

—¿Podemos comenzar mientras comes o deberíamos esperar a que termines?—Bokuto pregunta.

—No tengo mucha hambre.

—¡¿ _Qué_?!—Bokuto se queda boquiabierto—. ¿Vas a desperdiciar esa increíble comida?

—Kuroo-san solo está molesto, porque trató de burlarse de mí y yo no permití que eso sucediera.

Bueno, no es que no se lo merecía, pero aún así es una píldora amarga de tragar. Al menos tiene vino para ayudarlo.

Acepta el vaso que Bokuto le da y ya que se siente demasiado sobrio para esta mierda, lo engulle de un trago, ofreciendo su vaso para rellenarlo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Este es un Chateau Lafite-Rothschild de 9 años!—Las fosas nasales de Akaashi se encienden con furia—. ¡Eres un cerdo poco agradecido, Kuroo-san!

Él se ríe a carcajadas. ¡Finalmente! Él _finalmente_ logró hacer enojar al siempre fresco-como-un-pepino de Akaashi.

Excelente.

—Comencemos —Bokuto se frota las manos con emoción—. Bro, dispara tu primera pregunta.

—¿Por qué Akaashi es tan malditamente reservado?

—No lo es, solo piensa que las preguntas personales que haces son irrelevantes. ¿Akaashi?.

—¿Por qué Kuroo-san insiste en hacerme preguntas personales?

—Porque quiere saber más sobre ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo siento, Akaashi, no es tu turno. ¿Kuroo?

—¿Akaashi siente pena por mí?

—No, no lo hace. ¿Akaashi?

—¿Por qué Kuroo-san piensa que siento pena por él?

—Porque Oikawa le rompió el corazón. ¿Kuroo?

—Solíamos tener estas bromas y coqueteos, pero ya no. ¿Por qué? —pregunta, con los ojos en Akaashi.

—Admito que tú y yo tenemos algo de química, Kuroo-san, pero-

Se ríe sin humor y golpea el sofá vacío junto a él —¡Mierda, Akaashi, ¿en serio?! ¿Vas a pararte ahí y negar que hay más en esto que solo _algo_ de química?

—¿Hay alguna pregunta para mí o solo debería irme y dejar que ustedes dos hablen de sus diferencias? O lo que sea que ustedes vayan a hacer.

—Sí, tal vez sea mejor si Akaashi y yo resolvemos esto por nuestra cuenta.

—¡No, Bokuto-san, quédate!

Por primera vez, oye una nota de pánico en la voz de Akaashi.

—Bokuto, dime por qué Akaashi no quiere estar a solas conmigo—Él pregunta.

—Él no confía en sí mismo a tu alrededor.

—¿Por qué?—pregunta de nuevo.

—¡No es tu turno de preguntar!—Akaashi espetó.

—Bien, ¡entonces tú pregunta algo!

—Creo que hemos terminado por esta noche —Akaashi dice, aunque sabe que Kuroo peleará con él por eso.

—¡Como el infierno que lo hicimos! ¿Cuál es tu problema, Akaashi?—Él gruñe.

—¡Ustedes chicos me están matando por aquí!—Bokuto gime—. Realmente me da vueltas la cabeza el ver que personas brillantes como ustedes dos sean tan obstinadamente estúpidos. Dios. Me voy de aquí —Se levanta y los señala con un dedo en advertencia—.No me importa lo que ustedes dos hagan, o no hagan, siempre y cuando no interfiera con nuestro trabajo. ¿Pueden los dos prometerme que no importa que, serán capaces de mantenerse profesionales?

Kuroo y Akaashi intercambian miradas y asienten. Sí. Ellos pueden.

—Los veo mañana a las 7:30, idiotas.

Hay unos momentos de silencio que siguen a la partida de Bokuto.

—¿Oíste lo orgulloso que sonaba cuando nos llamó idiotas?—Kuroo resopla—. Supongo que tiene razón.

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Bokuto-san, pero solo parcialmente. Porque tú, Kuroo-san, _eres_ un idiota.

—Y crees que tú eres muy inteligente, ¿cierto?—pregunta, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

—Oh, no creo ser muy inteligente, _sé_ que lo soy.

—Pfff. Un sabelotodo sin esperanza hasta la medula—Él mira el vino—. Vamos, Chico Lindo, esa botella tiene nuestros nombres por todas partes.

 

 

~

 

 

Es casi medianoche y están sentados en el espacioso balcón, mirando la Torre Eiffel y esperando que brille por última vez. Habían ordenado otra botella de vino, Akaashi insistiendo en que la bebieran a _su_ manera (la manera correcta), en lugar de simplemente tragárselo.

—¿Sabes lo que creo que es gracioso?—Kuroo pregunta.

—Desafortunadamente, lo sé. Antes te vi reírte de la broma de "tira de mi dedo" de Bokuto-san. **(2)**

Kuroo recuerda la mirada confundida en la cara de Kageyama y se ríe.

—Sí, eso fue increíble. Pero, no, eso no es lo que iba a decir.

—Entonces dilo, Kuroo-san.

—Cada película que involucra a París. No importa de qué género sea, siempre ponen una toma de la Torre Eiffel. Quiero decir, podría ser un departamento destartalado en el medio de la nada, pero cada vez que el personaje principal mira por la ventana, boom, se puede ver Le Tour Eiffel —Él mira a Akaashi—. Bien, tal vez eso no fue divertido de ja-ja, pero. Ya sabes.

—No todos están familiarizados con otros monumentos parisinos como el Louvre, Notre-Dame, Sacré-Cœur, Arc de Triomphe. Pero todos conocen la Torre Eiffel y es tan grande que los directores de Hollywood piensan que es plausible.

—Akaashi, ¿siempre tienes que sonar como la Enciclopedia Brown?—Suspira—. Y, ¿qué pasa con los trajes, te gusta… dormir en ellos?

—¿Por qué iba a dormir con un traje?

—No sé, porque siempre los estás usando.

—Me gustan. Son cómodos.

—No, no lo son, son apretados como el Infierno. Entiendo el usarlos para alguna ocasión pero, ¿usarlos todos los días?—Se estremece—. ¿Cuántos tienes?

—No lo sé.

—¡Hay algo que Akaashi Keiji no sabe!—Él jadea con fingido horror, cubriéndose la boca con la mano—. ¿Cómo no sabes cuántos trajes tienes?

—Cambio mi guardarropa mensualmente, así que realmente no llevo un registro de los viejos.

—Eso debe costar una fortuna.

—Lo hace.

Kuroo comienza a cantar "[Big Spender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VH4unhOUOII)" desafinado, en un tono agudo, con un pequeño baile tambaleante y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que está más que borracho.

Rápidamente regresa adentro para buscar su cena, aún intacta y olvidada. Él no se molesta con los cubiertos y Akaashi lo mira, con la cara arrugada por el disgusto, mientras sostiene el filete entre sus dedos, arrancando un gran trozo con los dientes.

—Frío o no, esta mierda es deliciosa—Él murmura con satisfacción y apoya su espalda contra la barandilla, de cara hacia Akaashi—. Gracias por la comida, por cierto.

Akaashi levanta su vaso hacia él y bebe.

—Debería haberle preguntado a Bokuto para que me dijera cómo conseguiste hacer ese truco de magia, cuando adivinaste lo que iba a ordenar.

—No necesitas a Bokuto-san aquí, cuando puedo decírtelo por mí mismo.

—¿Pensé que mis preguntas personales no eran importantes y no valía la pena responderlas?

—Eso no es verdad—Akaashi niega con la cabeza—. Siempre me preguntas cosas que no están relacionadas con el trabajo mientras estamos en el trabajo y no me gusta salirme del tema.

—¿Eso significa que responderás mis preguntas ahora que no estamos en el trabajo?

—Seguro.

—Dime cómo hiciste ese truco de magia.

—No hay truco de magia—. Akaashi en realidad se ríe.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Porque eso es lo que hacemos, Kuroo-san, tú y yo, ¿no es así? Sabía que intentarías superarme y, ¿qué mejor manera de devolvérmelo que haciéndome pagar un par de cientos de euros?

Él traga el bocado antes de preguntar—¿Juegas al ajedrez?

—Lo hago. Me ayuda a estar mentalmente alerta.

—Aunque, tiene que haber más que solo el ajedrez.

Akaashi se encoge de hombros—He trabajado con muchas personas inteligentes, observándolos de cerca y aprendiendo algunas de sus habilidades.

—¿Así que no eres solo el hombre clave, entonces? Si eres el que le enseñó a Kageyama cómo ser un arquitecto, debes ser uno bueno.

—Soy un buen arquitecto y he incursionado en la extracción gracias a Bokuto-san. Soy tan buen falsificador y ladrón como tú, pero a diferencia de ti, no soy químico. Las formulas simplemente no vienen a mí de forma natural.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no consigues un químico y trabajas con solo una persona más? Conseguirías mucho más dinero de esa forma, ya que lo dividirías por dos y no por cuatro como ahora.

—Porque trabajar con las mentes más brillantes en nuestro negocio es más valioso que el dinero.

Kuroo inclina la cabeza con curiosidad, mirándolo.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Estoy sorprendido, es todo. Siempre gastas mucho y compras cosas caras.

—¿Y? Me gusta estar cómodo y el dinero puede proporcionar esa comodidad—Akaashi se encoge de hombros—. No tuve mucho mientras crecía y ahora puedo pagarlo, entonces, ¿por qué no?

—Eso es tan Gatsby de tu parte

La boca de Akaashi forma una pequeña "o", antes de reírse.

—¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido de que leí El Gran Gatsby?—Kuroo sonríe.

—Sí, Kuroo-san. No sabía que supieras leer.

—Puedo leer, cállate.

Akaashi estira las piernas y camina hacia la barandilla, mirando fijamente la vista por delante y por debajo. Toma una respiración profunda, exhala y cierra los ojos, sus labios forman una pequeña sonrisa.

Kuroo lo observa silenciosamente con el rabillo del ojo. Esta es la primera vez que pasan el tiempo fuera del horario de trabajo y Akaashi es diferente. Más abierto. Más relajado. No, en realidad relajado, para variar. Es agradable. A Kuroo le gusta mucho de esta manera.

Este Akaashi se está convirtiendo rápidamente en su favorito.

—Akaashi—Se humedece los labios—. Las últimas semanas entre nosotros no fueron exactamente fáciles.

"No fácil" es decirlo suavemente. Un perpetuo juego de romper el hielo, mantenerse al límite, un desafío mental constante.

Los desafíos son geniales, pero esto no fue así. Esto había sido una tortura.

—Por favor dime qué te hizo cambiar tu comportamiento hacia mí. Y, ya sabes, lo que Bokuto dijo antes, que no confías en ti mismo a mí alrededor, ¿puedes explicar eso también?

Los ojos de Akaashi lo examinan como si fuera a extraer la mayor cantidad de información sobre él en el menor tiempo posible.

—Tengo miedo de herirte como lo hizo Oikawa-san.

—¿Se trata de eso?—pregunta y cuando Akaashi asiente, se ríe—. Vamos. Eso fue hace años.

—Sin embargo, todavía te lastima.

—El hecho de que hayas leído una pieza de información sobre mí no te da derecho a decirme cómo _me_ siento —Él responde, apretando los labios—. Oikawa fue... fuimos amigos con beneficios. Ya sabes cómo es eso, el trabajo es estresante, estás buscando una salida. Él solo se estaba divirtiendo un poco, mientras yo pensaba que era algo más y eso es más o menos todo. Yo era joven y no conocía nada mejor.

Él da un paso adelante, disminuyendo la pequeña distancia entre ellos e inesperadamente se atreve a agarrar la mano de Akaashi.

—Ya no soy ingenuo y no me enamoro estúpidamente—Él acaricia los nudillos de Akaashi con suavidad—. He aprendido mi lección, ¿de acuerdo?

Él ya puede verlo.

Akaashi no cree que haya aprendido su lección.

—Tu equipo original se disolvió poco después de que tú y Oikawa-san terminaran.

—Sí, pero no fue debido a nuestra relación.

—¿No fue así?

—No, por supuesto que no —Él sonríe, algo suave—. Ushijima se fue después de la muerte de su padre, porque se convirtió en el heredero de una compañía multimillonaria. Sawamura se retiró y se casó, ahora tiene niños y vive la dulce vida. No estoy seguro de por qué se fue Oikawa, pero Bokuto y yo todavía oímos su nombre mencionado en el mercado negro, por lo que no está completamente fuera. Me desconcierta un poco por qué él no se ocupa de ese tipo Iwaizumi por sí mismo. Quizás no quiera arriesgarse a arruinarlo, cuando significa mucho para él.

—O tal vez Oikawa-san solo quiere tener a alguien más a quien señalar si algo sale mal.

Kuroo se ríe—O eso.

—Prefiero comerme uno de mis trajes que darle a Oikawa-san el placer de decirnos que hemos fallado.

—Entonces tenemos que asegurarnos de no fallar—Él dice, sintiendo una especie de atracción gravitatoria hacia Akaashi. Especialmente hacia sus labios.

Parecen suaves y más rojos de lo habitual y realmente, realmente, insinuantes. Se pregunta si al besarse, sabrán a vino y manzanas dulces.

— _Luces_ muy bien en tus trajes. Pero puedo apostar mi cabeza a que te ves aun mejor sin ellos.

Akaashi desabotona ostentosamente su chaqueta, los primeros botones de su camisa y remueve su corbata.

—¿Por qué no vienes adentro y lo descubres por ti mismo?

 

 

~

 

 

Él lo descubre.

Y finalmente tiene razón sobre algo.

Dos cosas, en realidad.

Porque los labios de Akaashi tienen un sabor tan dulce como el vino y las manzanas dulces.

 

 

~

 

 

Pasan más tiempo trabajando en el almacén que solos, pero se las arreglan para estar juntos.

Kuroo crea pociones de sueños lo suficientemente fuertes como para noquear a un elefante durante horas con solo una pequeña gota. La imaginación de Kageyama crea nuevas ciudades, nuevas paradojas, nuevos mundos en existencia, construyendo todo desde cero.

Bokuto es un despistado, pero cuando se trata de su trabajo como extractor, no tiene igual.

Akaashi camina alrededor, observando y probando, asegurándose de que todos conozcan sus roles.

A pesar de que no es el líder oficial, Akaashi es el que elogia a todos por su arduo trabajo y Bokuto se enorgullece cada vez que obtiene un cumplido de Akaashi, como un niño recibiendo una estrella dorada en un proyecto de ciencias.

—Eres el titiritero detrás de escenas—Le susurra Kuroo mientras comienzan a empacar—. Estoy un poco asustado de tus habilidades de manipulación. Me refiero a la forma en que manejas a Bokuto y su modo deprimido es solo... —él silba.

_—Debes_ tener miedo, Kuroo-san. Deberías tener _mucho_ miedo.

Él traga saliva.

—Solo bromeo.

—¿En serio?

—Está bien, solo estoy bromeando parcialmente.

—¿Alguien alguna vez te dijo que podrías ser un comediante?

—Tu sarcasmo es apreciado como siempre, Kuroo-san, de verdad. Pero estoy seguro de que sería un mejor comediante que tú, porque ninguno de mis actos implicaría un chiste de pedos.

—Bájate de tu caballo, Chico Lindo, hace una hora vi a tu protegido caer en otra de las bromas de jala-mi-dedo de Bokuto.

—Maldita sea, Kageyama-kun.

 

 

~

 

 

La operación "Cupido" (Bokuto la llamó así una vez en broma y por alguna incomprensible razón se quedo) se llevaría a cabo en Ko Samui. La exhaustiva investigación de Akaashi concluye que su mejor opción para arrinconar al objetivo es cuando este disfrutando de unas pequeñas vacaciones en el spa.

Lo que significa que tienen que volar a Tailandia. Desde Francia.

Un vuelo de doce horas, sin escalas.

 

 

~

 

 

—No puedo creer esto. Tú, un hombre de ciencia, ¿le tienes miedo a los aviones?—Kuroo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas al ver al fantasma ocupando el asiento junto a él —Se ha demostrado que los aviones son la forma más segura de viajar, ¿sabes?

— _Sé_ eso—Akaashi responde mordazmente, sus palmas agarrando los apoyabrazos, con los nudillos blancos, los ojos fuertemente cerrados—. Y estás equivocado, como siempre. No es el avión lo que me da miedo, sino la altura. Tengo miedo a las alturas, _¿de acuerdo?_

Kuroo sonríe. Le encanta cuando puede aprender cosas nuevas sobre Akaashi, especialmente cosas que Akaashi nunca admitiría en voz alta. Como su miedo a las alturas.

Y los aviones.

—No te preocupes—Él toma la mano de Akaashi, dándole un suave y reconfortante apretón—. Incluso si el avión hace capum, yo-

—Si el avión hace capum, _moriremos_.

—Cierra tu bonita boca por un segundo y déjame hablar.

Cuando Akaashi permanece en silencio (probablemente demasiado mareado para discutir) él continúa.

—No importa lo que pase, te atraparé. Entonces, ya sabes, no tienes que tener miedo de caer, ya sea desde las alturas, o un avión o enamorado de mí.

—¡Suave, bro, eso fue realmente suave!—El grito de Bokuto viene desde atrás.

—Jesucristo, Kuroo-san, estamos atrapados a 30,000 pies en el aire, hay turbulencia y mi aparato vestibular no lo está manejando bien y este es francamente el _peor_ momento posible para hablar de esto. **(3)**

—Este es el momento _perfecto_ —Él dice, su corazón martilleando salvajemente—. No tiene sentido que lo diga en voz alta, ¿verdad? Ya _sabes_ lo que siento por ti.

Akaashi abre un ojo y lo mira por unos momentos, antes de que sus labios se curven suavemente.

—Un sabelotodo como yo, por supuesto que lo sé.

Silencio.

—¿Vas a decir algo o...?

—No, Kuroo-san, no tiene sentido desperdiciar mis palabras, porque ya sabes que siento lo mismo por ti.

Él pone un pequeño beso contra el nudillo blanco del pulgar de Akaashi y se relaja en su asiento, sonriendo.

—Si, lo sé.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) LAX= Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.  
> (1) Película que trata sobre un hombre que descubre que tiene un hermano autista (con el “síndrome del genio”) después de que su padre muere y deja toda su herencia a la institución donde el último está internado.  
> (2) Tira de mi dedo: broma en la que se le pide a alguien que “jale” tu dedo para después echarse un gas en ese mismo momento.  
> (3) El sistema vestibular está formado por partes del oído interno y del cerebro, que procesan la información sensorial relacionada con el control del equilibrio y el movimiento ocular.


End file.
